Society for love
by ShadowPather
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose are vampires, but have no clue.they were cursed when they were born. now the girls are fresh out of college,but are targets.Edward Emmett and Jasper are part of a secret protection society.can they help the girls? will there be love
1. freedom!

BPOV

"Can you guys believe it? We're done with College! We're free!" Alice squealed. Rose and I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"I know! And also, look at our house! It's a dream come true!" Rosalie sighed, fanning herself. We all fell into a fit of giggles.

"And today, we start the rest of our lives!" we screamed at the same time, jumping up and down like little girls.

We ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. Rose and I sat at the ends, while Alice lied her head in my lap, her feet in Rosalie's lap. Rose turned on the T.V and we squealed. Desperate Housewives was on. (**that's for you turtle!!)**

I can't believe it, we survived. We just graduated College and bought a house for us three to share. We aren't ready to separate yet, don't think we ever will.

We've been through too much to say good-bye, whether it came to boys, stupid school bitches, or just plain life problems, we were always there for each other.

After our program was over, Alice suggested we go shopping.

"Ali, we just went yesterday!" I groaned. Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we are going shopping! Now get off your butt and get your keys," she snapped, trying to hide her smile.

"Is there any chance out of this?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'. I shook my head, but nonetheless got up. We all piled into my Audi TT Quattro. Rose sat in the back, while I drove, Alice sitting next to me. She reached out for the radio and switched it on. Untouched by the Veronicas was on.

"I never understood how those girls could sing so fast," Rose murmured. Alice and I looked at each other, smirked, then started singing.

_Don't even think about_

_What's right or wrong_

_Or wrong or right_

_Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is gonna_

_Be around to answer all_

_The questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be_

_So even if the world falls down today_

_You still got me to hold you up_

_And I will never let you down_

We turned to see Rose glaring at us. "Show off" she muttered. Alice and I laughed. We parked the car and walked into the mall. The first thing we saw made me groan, and Alice squeal.

The whole mall was having a 50% off sale. And so the torture begins….


	2. cage

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

BPOV

"Finally," I sighed as I fell onto the couch. I loved Alice dearly, but shopping Is not my thing….at all.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Rose said. I looked at her incredulously.

"Not that bad?" I asked. "We've been at the mall for 7 hours! You guys bought me a whole freakin wardrobe! I probably won't even wear half of that stuff," I was suddenly cut by a noise coming from upstairs.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rose said.

"And I don't think I want to find out," Alice said.

"If we stay quiet, we can hear what it is," I said. We grabbed onto each other in fear.

We heard some shuffling, then someone mutter a curse. The voice was deep, masculine. We all stared at each other wide eyed. I was about to grab the phone and call the police when the power cut off.

"If we survive this, I'm buying a cordless phone," I whispered. Rose and Alice nodded their heads furiously. We heard some more shuffling then heard someone descending down the stairs. I gulped. We ran and hid into a dark corner.

We watched in horror as some huge man come into the room with a flashlight, looking for something.

"Come out come out wherever you are ladies," he sang. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"He has a gun," Alice whispered. I looked closer and sure enough, a gun was strapped to his side, along with other weapons.

"Come on girls, you don't honestly think you can hide forever do you?" he asked. "It's me, your friend Cage," he said. Our eyes widened even more. We recognized that name; he was the serial killer that escaped jail not too long ago.

We clutched to each other tighter. He came closer and closer to us. He didn't find anything and turned around to walk into the other room. Alice accidentally let out a sob, which made him snap back around and flash the right directly on us. We screamed and he smiled.

He pulled a huge knife from his pocket, coming closer to us. He grabbed us by our hair and tied us up. We struggled against the rope, but only ended up hurting ourselves.

He pulled my hair back, making me expose my neck. He brought the knife to my throat.

"Now this will only take a second," he whispered in my ear. Just as he was about to slit my throat, someone burst through the door, making him drop the knife. But not before he slit my throat in fear. The last thing I saw were three figures coming forward before I blacked out.

EPOV

"We have a new assignment for you three," Carlisle told us. We nodded, waiting. "The Crimson girls," he told us. Emmett gasped.

The Crimson girls were three young ladies you had been cursed at birth. They had great power that made the Volturi look weak. It was told as a story, no one thought it was true.

"It's true," Jasper murmured.

"Yes, and they are in incredible danger. They need your help. Here are their pictures," Carlisle said while handing us three photos.

There was a blonde who looked pretty. She looked like the type you would worry about her diet and fashion and be a major pain. In short…a brat.

The second was a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair. She seemed full of energy, and her smile made you smile, even in a photo.

The last one caught my eye. She seemed like a shy brown haired girl with impossibly deep brown eyes. She was beautiful. I would surely keep her safe.

"Edward, you are to look after Bella, the brunette," Carlisle said, making me smile.

"Emmett, you get Rosalie, the blonde," he said.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And Jasper, you get Alice," Jasper's smile was huge. Carlisle was about to say something with the alarm went off. Carlisle ran to his computer screen, us right behind him. The image we saw made us growl. The girls were hiding in a corner while that serial killer looked for them.

"You guys better hurry before-" Carlisle was cut off by screams.

Their screams.

The serial killer found them. Before Carlisle could respond, we flew towards their house, which hasn't far.

As we got closer, we could hear their cries and sobs. That pushed us farther.

"This will only take a second," we heard the killer snickered. We burst through the door, making the serial killer drop his weapon. The girls had fainted already, so we didn't have to hide our powers. They apparently didn't know about the curse.

After taking care of 'Cage', we rushed to the girls. Emmett and Jasper took Alice and Rosalie while I ran to Bella.

I lifted her up and gasped. She had a deep gash along her throat. To my relief, he missed the artery. We carried the girls to a car and rushed them to our house. We would take care of them their.

Emmett drove while I cradled Bella to my chest.

"I'm gonna ask Rosie out, what to you guys think?" Emmett asked.

"You should, im asking Alice," Jasper said, staring down at her in adoration.

"What about you Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm not letting her go," I told them.

"Alright, Eddie's finally gonna have a love life!" Emmett cheered. I rolled my eyes.

W sped down to our condo and brought the girls in. we laid them on the couches and looked over them. We gently untied the ropes and tended to the burns that wrapped around their wrists and torso. I cleaned Bella's wound and licked it.

My venom sealed her skin shut, keeping the blood inside. Her blood tasted amazing. I didn't drink from humans, but I've had my share of accidents from when I was a newborn. We all had amazing control and could brush off the scent and continue our assignments.

Her blood tasted different from all the others I've tasted. Her scent was strange too. Sweet, yet spicy, making her that more attractive. I took Bella to my room and laid her on my bed. I didn't use it, I didn't sleep.

I pulled the covers around her and walked back to the living room where I met the guys.

All we had to do was wait for them to wake up, then explain everything to them.


	3. truth or dare

DISCLAIMER. I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

BPOV

I woke up and looked around. I was in someone's room. There was millions of cd's along the wall. I stood up and winced in pain. Everything came rushing back to me. My eyes widened in horror. I was about to leave when I heard a scream. Rosalie.

I ran to the room where I heard her and saw her in a corner, clutching her mid section. I rushed over to her and pulled her to me. Alice came in and joined us. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and we stiffened.

"Guys, I love you! Don't ever forget that," Alice told us, tears running down our cheeks. We all clutched each other tighter, waiting for our doom.

We didn't expect to see three godlike creatures in the door way.

"Girls?" the blond one said slowly. We suddenly felt calm.

"W-who are you?" Alice sobbed.

"What do you want with us?" Rosalie cried. I stayed silent. The guys took a step forward.

"we aren't going to hurt you. We're here to protect you!" the big, muscular one said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The Bronze haired on came and sat beside me.

"We're from the Volturi Crest Agency," he told us. "We came to protect you. You three are in great danger," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"You three are the Crimson sisters," the blond one said. We all gasped. We heard the stories of the Crimson sisters when we were little. We loved hearing about them, they were our role models. Who'd think we were the Crimson sisters?

"Impossible," Rose whispered. The big one shook his head.

"No, it's not," he said, then smiled. "I'm Emmett, and I'm your personal body guard," he said, holding his hand out for Rose. She took it hesitantly, staring into his eyes.

"I'm Jasper, your 'personal body guard' as Emmett puts it," the blond said, holding his hand to Alice. She squealed and threw herself at him. He chuckled and hugged her back. I turned to the last one.

"I'm Edward, your personal body guard," he told me, raising my hand and kissing it. I blushed.

"Ok, so how does this thing work? Do you guys hide in trees and watch us or do you guys go around saying "BACK OFF PUNK!!" Alice asked. The men laughed.

"No, were going to find a position and pretend we are your cousins or something," Jasper said.

"or boyfriends," Emmett said, winking. We all blushed.

"I like the second idea," Rose and Alice said at the same time. I just nodded, not trusting myself with words. Emmett whooped and started doing a little dance.

"Wait," he said, stopping abruptly. "I have an idea!" he said. He walked over to me and lifted me off of the ground. "You are my little sister from now on," he said, hugging me. I laughed at his enthusiasm. Alice squealed and ran to Edward.

"Hey big brother!" she said, jumping up and down. Edward laughed and hugged her back. Jasper turned to Rosalie hesitantly.

"Hey bro," she said, winking. We giggled while the guys laughed.

"So….now what?" Alice asked. There was a pause.

"Dun dun duuuuuun!" Emmett said dramatically. I giggled. "I guess we do what siblings and couples do best, GAME TIME!!!" he exclaimed. Emmett threw me over his shoulder, along with Alice and Rosalie. We screamed at his sudden movement, then broke into a fit of laughter. Emmett ran down the stairs and set us on a couch.

"What game are we going to play?" Jasper asked, popping out of nowhere along with Edward. Emmett stroked his invisible beard, thinking. Suddenly, he pulled a light bulb out of nowhere and screamed "IDEA!!!"

"We shall play truth or dare," he said, smiling. I gulped while Alice and Rose eyed me evilly.

We all sat down and waited for the game to begin.

"Bella," Alice started. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," I said bravely. She snickered.

"Ok, I dare you to-," TO BE CONTINUED!

**Hahaha, cliff hanger. Sorry, I just had to do it. Don't hate me! If you guys have any ideas for the truth or dare game, TELL ME!! Review review review!!!**


	4. HELP!

**as much as id love to write this chapter, I have no ideas for the truth or dare game. Please please please send me ideas! Unless…..you don't want a new chapter…**


	5. Vampire Kisses

DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

BPOV

"Ok, I dare you to," Alice said, scratching the top of her head. Her eyes lit up evilly. "Take off your shirt," she cackled.

"What?" I screeched. She nodded. "I never knew you were a lesbian. Sorry Jasper," I said, looking at him.

"Stop stalling, get to it!" Alice snapped. I gulped and looked down. I hope I'm still wearing a bra.

I reached down slowly and grabbed the end of my shirt. I pulled it up slowly.

"Stop wasting time!" Rose snapped. I glared at her and ripped my shirt over my head.

"Happy?!?" I snapped. Everyone's eyes were wide. I looked down to make sure I was wearing a bra. I was, but unfortunately I was wearing the one from Victoria's secret. It was red and lacy with a bow. **(Picture on profile) **

To my horror, Emmett pulled out a camera and started snapping pictures.

"Yeah baby, work it! Hell yeah!" he repeated over and over. I screamed and pulled my shirt back on.

"You better get rid of those!" I snapped. Emmett laughed.

"There's no film in it anyway," he tossed the camera over his shoulder. I shook my head.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," she said boldly.

"I dare you to go into that closet over there with Emmett for 5 minutes," I told her. Her eyes widened. She looked up at Emmett, while he looked down at her. There was a 10 mile difference.

"Let's go," Emmett said in a French accent. She gulped but complied. I started the time. We stared at each other awkwardly, hearing some not so innocent sounds coming from the closet.

Edward's stare was intense.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, still not taking his eyes off me. I gulped, it was creepy. I could just picture the drool coming out of his mouth.

The timer went off, causing all of us to jump. Before we could react, the closet door slammed against the wall. Rosalie and Emmett came tumbling out, literally.

"Stupid door," Emmett muttered. Rosalie and Emmett shook their heads, looking around. They looked at each other at the same time, before jumping all over each other. Emmett picked up Rose and ran up the stairs. We waited till we heard a 'SLAM!'

"Wow," Alice muttered.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Um… Alice, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare!" Alice squealed. Jasper smiled.

"Come up-stairs with me," he said, smirking. She squealed and ran up stairs.

"Yay!" Jasper clapped his hands quickly, before running up after her. I looked at Edward awkwardly.

"So," he started.

"Game over," I finished.

He nodded and stood up. I did the same.

"You don't want to do what they're doing, right?" Edward asked slowly. My eyes widened. I shook my head furiously.

"No," I squeaked he chuckled. There was a loud bang upstairs, causing me to jump. Just my luck, I jumped on Edward. I turned my head slowly, before looking into his eyes. They held amusement.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit jumpy from Cage," I told him. He nodded.

"It's okay," he told me. I realized I was still on him, so I slowly climbed down. We stood like that for a while before I sneezed, causing me to fall down. **(I do that all the freakin time!)** before I could hit the ground, Edward caught me.

"Thanks," I told him. He nodded.

"Let's go to the lake," he suggested. I nodded. We walked hand in hand towards the lake. We sat on the pier, watching the sun glint off the water. Edward insisted I sit in the sunny part while he sat in the shade.

"Why?" I asked. He laughed.

"You look pale," he told me. I was about to comment, but got lost in his eyes. I felt like he could see into my soul. I felt vulnerable.

We stayed and chatted for about an hour. I didn't notice, but I would scoot closer to Edward, or vise versa.

I didn't notice until our shoulders were touching. The sun was setting slowly. I looked at Edward and saw he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked slowly. He hesitated.

"Can i…kiss you?" he asked. That question shocked me. "I mean, I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you," he murmured. I smiled and nodded. He leaned down slowly, cautiously. I sat up straighter.

Our lips touched softly, then with more force. Our lips moved in sync. I wound my arms around his neck while he slid his arms around my waist. He laid back slowly, resting me on top of him. He pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at me. I smiled back and rested my head on his chest. I turned my head and watched the sun set.

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was there was the absence of a heart beat.


	6. FLASHBACK!

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHNIG TWILIGHT!!!

BPOV (one month later)

This past month has gone by so fast. So many things happened, I'm overwhelmed. The heart-beat thing never left my mind and eventually, I confronted Edward about it.

FLASHBACK!!

_Edward was sitting with the boys watching The Love Guru. I had already told the girls about what happened, and they found the same thing with Emmett and Jasper. We were curious and we were going to find out what the hell it means!_

_We walked in and sat on our boyfriends laps. Emmett started making out with Rosalie while Alice and Jasper just stared at each other._

"_So boys," I started. Alice paused the movie._

"_We have some questions," Alice said. Rosalie and I nodded._

"_What kind of questions?" Jasper asked. Alice just smiled at him._

"_Okay, enough shit, what are you guys?" Rosalie asked. They looked at each other._

"_Um, what do you mean," Jasper asked. We were about to say something when all of a sudden._

"_DAMMIT THEY'RE ON TO US! THEY KNOW WE'RE VAMPIRES! WHAT DO WE DO?!?" Emmett screamed. Edward and Jasper glared at him._

"_Vampires?" we screamed while jumping up. The guys' faces had fear and pain written on them._

"_Don't leave us," Jasper whispered. We burst out laughing._

"_Leave you?!? Why the hell would we do that? We LOVE vampires," Alice squealed. The guys looked at us in shock. _

"_Really?" Emmett asked. We nodded, then jumped on them. We reached down and gently bit their necks. They chuckled, then groaned as we added more pressure._

"_we love you guys, we wouldn't leave. No matter what! Unless you were werewolves, then good-bye!" Alice muttered the last part. We giggled before the boys crashed their lips to ours._

END OF FLASHBACK!!!!

Ever since then, the boys have been more hesitant, but they know we love them. I'll never forget the first time Edward took me to dinner. It was breathtaking!

FLASHBACK!!!!

"_Were are we going?" I complained for the millionth time. Edward was taking me out to dinner, but wouldn't tell me where we were going!_

"_Bella, I told you to be pat-," he got cut off by my cell-phone ringing._

"_you spin my head right round_

_When you go down, when you go_

_Down down,"_

_I pulled it out an answered it._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_I FEEL LIKE A LION!!!!!," Emmett screamed, right before the line went dead._

"_What the hell?" I whispered._

"_Emmett?" Edward asked. I just nodded. When I looked up, I saw we were at a beautiful restaurant._

_The sign read "La Bella Italia." __I gasped._

"_Edward?" i asked._

"_Yes?" he answered._

"_You're taking me here? How can you afford it?" I squeaked._

"_Bella, money isn't an issue for me, and this is our night," he told me firmly, his topaz eyes like a blazing fire. I was speechless. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him deeply._

_I pulled back after a few seconds and stared into his eyes._

"_Thank you," I whispered. He nodded. I jumped down, and together we made our way into the restaurant._

_After we ate, or I ate, we walked along our pier. The stars were shining like diamonds. It was truly perfect._

END OF FLASHBACK.

Now, after my romantic dinner with Edward, he took me back home for some…..desert.

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_I was walking to my room when a pair of hands pulled me into another room._

"_What the hell?" I shrieked._

"_Hey Bella," Edward's velvety voice greeted me._

"_Edward!" I gasped._

"_I'm sorry love, did I scare you?" he chuckled. I nodded, trying to regain my breath. While I was catching my breath, Edward kissed along my neck. He then traveled up to my jaw, to my cheek, then finally to my lips._

_I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice that we moved to the bed until Edward laid me back onto it. I broke away to breath. Edward's lips never left my skin. He started to slowly unbutton my blouse, leaving me in my lacy mid-night blue bra that I recently bought._

"_You are so beautiful Bella," he whispered against my neck. He nibbled on my jaw line, causing me to shiver. I moaned._

"_I love it when you make those sounds," he groaned. I shivered, I love it when he talks like that! Edward came back to my lips and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. He bit it gently, causing me to moan again._

_I didn't notice that his shirt was off until I felt his smooth abs against my hands. I ran my hands up and down his abs, causing him to shiver and moan. He pulled away._

"_You will be the death of me Bella, I swear!" he moaned. I giggled, but it was immediately cut off by his lips on my neck._

"_Edward!" I moaned. He hummed against my neck._

_At that moment I felt like nothing else mattered. nothing at all._

END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!

Even though they weren't there, Rose and Alice knew about my little sessions with Edward. Interrogation is not fun.

_FLASHBACK!!!!_

"_Hey Bella," Alice said while walking into my room. I knew immediately that something was up._

"_Whats going on?" I asked. Rose smirked._

"_We got some questions," she said. Alice closed the door. I gulped._

"_What do you want?" I squeaked._

"_Cut the crap Bella, you know damn well what we want!" Rose snapped. I blushed._

"_Why me?" I asked. They cackled._

"_Now, how was it?" Rose asked. I blushed deeper._

"_It was good," I whispered._

"_Good? Not great? Come on Bella!" Rose snapped._

"_It was amazing, unbelievable!" I snapped. They giggled._

"_How was he?" Rose asked._

"_He was amazing," I told them, hoping to end this conversation._

"_How big is he?" Alice asked._

"_Alice!" I gasped._

"_What?" she asked. I groaned._

"_I have nothing to compare him to!" I snapped. They glared at me. I sighed and held up my hands to what I thought he was._

"_Holy Shit!" Alice gasped while Rosalie licked her lips._

"_GUYS! Enough talking about my boyfriend's private parts!" I snapped._

"_Who's talking about my private parts?" Edward asked, running into the room. I jumped up and ran to him._

"_It was horrible, Edward! They made me talk about our sex life!" I whimpered._

"_It's okay, I came here to save you!" he said while puffing out his chest. I giggled and kissed him. Rose and Alice whistled. I turned and glared at them._

"_I love you," Edward whispered in my ear._

END OF FLASHBACK!!

Yeah, this month has been very hectic!


	7. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Im sooo sorry about not updating! I know its been….ages, but I've been so busy! But guess what? I graduated yesterday! YEAH! So that means I'll be able to update! But I need to tell u guys something….i'm turning this story over to my friend, Alice Raelic, so she will write a few chapters for me. Then I will come back. I'M NOT DEAD! I love you guys, I would never leave u! well, the next chappie shall be up either today or tomorrow….be patient…n thanks for not giving up on me!


End file.
